사랑의 행복을 추구
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak terduga menyebabkan Mimi terus memikirkan GuiXian, sampai diketahui kalau Gui Xian adalah murid baru yang selalu dibicarakan oleh GyuHyon
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

사랑의 행복을 추구

사랑의 행복을 추구 (Mengejar Kebahagiaan Cinta)

Rate: T

Bahasa: Indonesian

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Super Junior, Super Junior M, dll adalah milik saya, maksudnya PUNYA SM, DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI, ORANG TUA MASING-MASING DAN TUHAN

Warning: AU Gender Bending, Gajelas dan lain-lain (saking banyaknya)

Kebanyaan char yang sama (kyuhyun aja ada 4: Cho KyuHyun*korean*, Zhao Gui xian*Chinese*, Choo Gyuhyon*japanese*dan Чо Гю, Хен*russian*)

Pair: KYYUUUUMIIIIN dan MIXIAN slight Kyumi dan KyuXian(?), EnHai, HaeHyuk, ShiMin, SiBum,YUNJAE, YiXiu, HenMin dll

Cast: Cho KyuHyun, Lee SungMin(fem), ZhouMi(fem), Zhao Gui Xian, Lee Dong Hae(fem), Li Cheng Min, Li En He(fem), Li Dong Hai, Lee Hyuk Jae, Cai Shi Yuan(fem), Kim KiBum, Choi Siwon(fem), jin Rong Huan(Yi Sheng)(fem), Jin Li Xiu, Kim Jong Woon(fem), Kim RyeoWook, Henry, Чо Гю, Хен dan lain lain

Chapter 1: Prolog

Summary: Kisah seorang gadis anak perdana mentri bernama Zhou Mi yang berniat mencari kebahagiaan bersama orang yang dia sayangi sampai dia melihat orang yang ia cintai mencintai orang lain, namun dari situlah ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Zhao Gui Xian, yang membuatnya dapat melupakan orang itu

Seoul, January 30th 2012 03.00 PM

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul, di sebuah bandara tempatnya orang berlalu lalang tampaklah sesosok namja China berbernama Zhao Gui Xian yang sedang merengut kesal karena orang yang ia tunggu tidak juga datang

"Huuuh! GyuHyon mana sih! Bilangnya mau jemput 5 menit lagi, tapi kenyataannya aku sudah di sini lebih dari 2 jam yang lalu, GyuHyon Baka!" keluhnya pada angin... hmm kasihan sudah 2 jam dia nunggu tapi Gyuhyon tidak muncul juga, 'Apa dia lupa ya?' batin Gui Xian dalam hati. 'Haaaaah sepertinya ia lupa, aku pulang sendiri saja ah' pikirnya, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menabraknya sehingga membuatnya jatuh

'Brruuuk' begitulah bunyinya saat pantat Gui Xian berciuman langsung dengan lantai bandara yang dingin, orang yang menabraknya pun langsung membatu ketika melihat orang yang ia tabrak

'Gu—Gui—Gui Xian, mati aku...' batin namja yng bernama Gyuhyon, "e..e Gui Xian" sapanya sambil menelan ludah, karena melihat aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh namja china ini. Ia tau ia telat menjemput Gui Xian dan membuatnya terus menunggu di sini jadi ia pasrah aja dan diam di tempat

"**Cho. Gyu. Hyon. **DARI MANA SAJA KAU HAAAH!" bentak Gui Xian dengan penekanan pada nama GyuHyon yang dengan suksesnya membuat GyuHyon mengkeret

"A... a... aku... da... dari rumah..." Jawab GyuHyon tergagap, ia menutup matanya erat, ia terlalu taku untuk menghadapi Gui Xian

Tapi berbeda dengan apa yang dipirirkan GyuHyon, ternyata Gui Xian malah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil berkata

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirin, ayo pulang. Aku sudah capek tau" katanya sambil berjalan mendahului GyuHyon, GyuHyon yang mengerti maksudnya pun mengekor dari belakang

04.20 PM in the park

'Kyu... kenapa...? ' batin seorang gadis gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih, bagaimana tidak? Apa kamu mau lihat pacarmu mencium perempuan lain di depan matamu dengan dalih membuat tugas kelompok? Tentu saja kamu pasti tidak terima.. ya begitu pula dengan Zhou Mi (nama gadis tadi) dia tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun(pacarnya) berciuman dengan gadis lain yang bernama Lee SungMin

'Tingju*!' batin Zhou Mi kesal, di telfonnya Kyu agar ia menghentika aktifitasnya

"Yoboseo" sapa Kyu

"Kyu, kamu kapan pulangnya? Sudah selesai tugas kelompoknya, kalo sudah pulang secepatnya atau **aku. akan,. membunuhmu **" ancam Zhou Mi yang dengan suksesnya membuat bulu kuduk KyuHyun berdiri

"Belum"jawabnya pelan

"Ya sudah kalo gitu cepet selesein ya" kata Zhou Mi

Namun saat ia mau pulang ia bertabrakkan dengan GuiXian Yang galak

Apakah Zhou Mi bisa berhasil menghindari maut(lebay)

TBC

Maaf kalo pendek namanya juga prolog

Sesudah baca ikuti panah ini ya

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Review

Dream Will Come True

And You Will Feel Your Sorrow

Sign

Cho Vanessa


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

사랑의 행복을 추구 (Mengejar Kebahagiaan Cinta)

Rate: T

Bahasa: Indonesian

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Super Junior, Super Junior M, dll adalah milik saya, maksudnya PUNYA SM, DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI, ORANG TUA MASING-MASING DAN TUHAN

Warning: AU Gender Bending, Gajelas dan lain-lain (saking banyaknya)

Kebanyaan char yang sama (kyuhyun aja ada 4: Cho KyuHyun*korean*, Zhao Gui xian*Chinese*, Choo Gyuhyon*japanese*dan Чо Гю, Хен*russian*)

Pair: KYUMIN MIXIAN dan YUNJAE slight Kyumi dan KyuXian(?), EnHai, HaeHyuk, ShiChe, SiBum, , YiXiu, GyuChe dll

Cast: Cho KyuHyun, Lee SungMin(fem), ZhouMi(fem), Zhao Gui Xian, Lee Dong Hae(fem), Li Cheng Min, Li En He(fem), Li Dong Hai, Lee Hyuk Jae, Cai Shi Yuan(fem), Kim KiBum, Choi Siwon(fem), jin Rong Huan(Yi Sheng)(fem), Jin Li Xiu, Kim Jong Woon(fem), Kim RyeoWook, Henry, Чо Гю, Хен dan lain lain

Summary: pertemuan yang tak terduga menyebabkan Mimi terus memikirkan GuiXian, sampai diketahui kalau Gui Xian adalah murid baru yang selalu dibicarakan oleh GyuHyon

Chapter 02: The Meeting

'Bruk!' tanpa sengaja ZhouMi menabrak seseorang sehingga membuat ZhouMi jatuh menimpa namja malang tersebut, ia terus berada di sana sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membangunkannya

"Hei ayo bangun berat tahu!" kata namja tersebut yang dengan suksesnya ,membuat wajah Zhou Mi memerah seperti tomat yang siap panen

"Mi... Mianhae..." kata Zhou Mi sambil bangun dari atas tubuh Gui Xian(nama pemuda tadi), dia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Gui Xian. Dia terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah padam pada Gui Xian

"Boleh kenalan nggak? Namaku Zhao Gui Xian" katanya sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Zhou Mi... maaf aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Zhou Mi sambil berlari mencari taksi

.

.

.

Skip Time

January 31th 2012

Buruu Safaia Gakuen

Gyuhyon Pov

"A... apa? Pu... putus?" kataku tergagap sambil menatap orang yang ada di depanku ini dengan tatapan sendu

"Maaf... tapi kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini saja, soalnya aku lebih menyukai Shi Yuan dari pada kamu" kata orang yang didepanku yang bernama Jin Xi Che ini, sejujurnya aku nggak bisa terima hal ini, tapi mau bagai mana lagi... Orangnya dia bilang lebih menyukai Shi Yuan-ge dari pada aku

"Nggak apa kok meimei(kakak perempuan)" kataku sambil berjalan menuju kelasku

Kelas XI-3

"Gyu doushite?" tanya Gui Xian cemas, tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Sharinganku yang bengkak sehabis menangis

"Nan... nandemonai" jawabku

"Uso(bohong!) kalau nggak kenapa-kenapa! KENAPA KAMU NANGIS HAH? JAWAB AKU CHOO GYUHYON!" bentaknya namun tubuhnya bergetar

"Apa kamu itu adikku? GyuHyon yang kukenal... tidak seperti ini" gumannya lirih

Haaaah apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Xi Che-mei... dia.. aku dan dia baru saja putus" ujarku, dia memelukku yang sedang menangis

"Jangan sedih Otouto, kemarin bukannya kamu sudah dapat mengetahuinya?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk

"Tapi... aku Cuma ingin memastikannya.." jawabku galau

'Gyu...' batin Gui Xian lirih ukkkhh NiiChan ga usah pake membatin, aku juga bakalan tau...

Aku Cuma nggak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai lagi seperti Tou-Chan dan Kaa-Chan

Skip Time (lagi)

Pulang sekolah

"NiiChan... NiiChan mau nemenin aku ke Taman" ajakku

"Boleh... lagian aku juga mau buat tugas ama Mimi... Aku bilang Mimi dulu ya" katanya sambil menghubungi temannya yang dia panggil Mimi itu..

"Ittekimasu!" kata kami pada photo kedua orang tua kami yang di pajang di ruang tamu

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hahahahahahaha pendekkan?

Mianhae...

Author lagi galau...

Balesan ripiu

youngsu0307: hehehe perbedaan Gui Xian dan Gyu Hyon

GyuHyon:

Memakai Contact less bermodel sharingan

Bisa melihat masa depan

Karena kemampuannya itu iapun Buta

Berambut Putih

Albino

Gui Xian

Kakaknya GyuHyon

Orang China

Bermata Coklat

Tidak suka melihat orang menangis

Dapat berkomunikasi dengan hantu

Nah geto perbedaannya udah ngerti

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

RIpIuNyA YaNg BaNyAk


End file.
